Where Goddess's Play
by Keiko-Wolfe
Summary: Four soon to be Goddess's are sent to boarding school to experience a human life, but never expected love, hate and rivalry. What else will these four go through before they come of age? Sasusaku Naruhina KibaOc NejiTen and maybe some others... Hope you like it please review 0.0
1. Prologue

A girl, appearing to be about sixteen, sat up in her bed and looked around with her bright emerald eyes. She ran a hand threw her long silky pink locks and sighed rather loudly. She pushed away the covers revealing her creamy white skin and soft green undergarments and placed a foot on the dark brown wooden floor boards. She smiled softly and stood up with the assasistance of two thick vines that held her clothes for the day. A short sleeved white shirt, a high waisted cognito, pleated skirt and matching necktie. Se quickly slipped them on and skipped out of the room, going into a very white room that had some stairs leading to the lower floor. She closed her dark wood door behind her and ran over to a light oak door and gently knocked on it.  
"Tenten! It's time!"  
A soft groan replied and after a few crashes the door opened to reveal a girl looking to be seventeen. Her brunette hair hung just below her shoulders in two messy braids. Her hazel eyes looked tired and slightly annoyed. She wore the same as the pink haired girl and exited her room, twisting her braids up into two panda buns.  
"Why do we have to be up so early Sakura?" The said girl smiled and pulled Tenten to the last door.  
"Because it's our first day of school!"  
"Why do we need to go to school?"  
"Tsunade told us to so stop complaining!" The pinkette warned and the other girl gave in to her.  
"Fine but you're waking Hinata up! I'm taking Shiro..." The brunette smirked as Sakura's face dropped dramatically.  
"Why do I have to wake her up? She'll kill me!"  
"Not my problem!" Tenten pushed the door open to come in contact with a hot and cold sensation at the same time. She shivered and stepped inside the room covered with scorch marks and frozen things.  
On a large bed a small girl, looking to be fifteen, with long shaggy white hair cuddled up to a girl who appeared to be sixteen. The small girls white night dress complimented her softly bronzed skin. Three small scars marked the back of her right cheek. The other girls indigo hair and ivory skin contrasted enchantingly to the small girls own appearance. Tenten scooped the smaller girl up into her arms and placed her on a black chair out of the way and left the room.  
Sakura walked over to Hinata and a vine cautiously poked the sleeping girl. No response. She did it again and nothing happened. Sakura sighed and took in a deep breath.  
"HINATA! GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE TUSH OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" The girl shout up in her bed after Sakura's shout, a deady glare in her pupiless pearl eyes. The room became deadly cold and Sakura's hairs stood up on end, freezing once they did. Sakura sprinted out of the now frozen room. The only place not frozen part of the room was where a sleeping Shiro was. An orange glow radiated off of the small girl and Hinata's glared softend when she looked at the girl who just opened her eyes. Her right eye was a jet black while her left was a rich scarlet.

Hinata and Shiro soon came down the stairs dressed in the same uniform as the other two girls, except Shiro's was a lot scruffier than the others, the shirt being untucked and the neck tie being unevenly knotted. Hinata took a seat opposite Tenten and Shiro, opposite Sakura. A large busted woman walked into the room and sat at the head of the table. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two low tails while her amber eyes examined the girls.  
"Tsu?" The woman turned to Shiro questioningly and nodded. "Why do we have to go to school?"  
"Yeah, you have taught us every thing Tsunade..." Sakura joined in, now a lot less positive than when she woke up.  
"You girls have to understand humans and in order to do that you have to go to school, like the humans do."  
"But why?" Tenten asked and the other three nodded.  
"I have raised you all up from when you were babies and you've never had any real contact with the human world, and in order for you to become a fully fledged goddess you are going to need to understand humans so you know how to watch over them in the future."  
"But humans don't even know we exist!"  
"That is exactly why you can't use your magic in front of one of them!"  
"But..."  
"No!"  
"Fine..." All four girls said in unison and lowered their heads.  
"I have managed to get you all in the same classes, so enjoy yourselves and make friends with people." She stopped for a second... "And Shiro, no animals!"  
"What?!"  
"Animals aren't allowed on the school grounds unless they are owned by the school."  
"That's stupid!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Alright..."  
"Good... Well you'll be attending school until each of you have come of age, and during that time you'll not be living here, but in the school dorms."  
"What? But that means we won't be able to see you!" Sakura complained loudly only to be glared at by Tsunade.  
"You're dorms are ready for you, now go before you are late. Make sure you go to the office first!"  
"Fine..."  
Hinata stood up first and offered Shiro her hand which the small girl took. The pair grabbed their bags and the other two followed suit.  
"Bye Tsunade!" The said woman smiled as the girls left the house, to start their human lives.


	2. Chapter 1

A girl charged into homeroom all excited and slammed her perfectly manicured hands down onto a boys desk making him jump. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and her fringe covered her right, pupiless sky blue eye. She wore the schools uniform. The boy looked up at the girl with his own crystal blue eyes and ran a hand through his bright blonde locks. Three whisker liked marking were etched into each of his cheeks. He wore the schools black trousers, white short sleeved shirt and cognito nect tie.  
"Naruto! Guess what?!" The boy broke into a grin at the girls question and jumped up from his seat.  
"The cafateria has a new flavour of ramen!"  
"No baka! We have four new transfer students!" The boy's grin grew bigger and he fist pumped the air.  
"Yes! Let's hope they are some sexy girls!" The girl whacked him around the back of the head and shook her head.  
"No, let's hope they are some handsome guys!"  
"Ewww, no. Anyway I thought you were going after Sasuke, Ino?"  
"I am but I want more boys to marvel at my beauty!"  
"Haha, yeah right!" Ino smacked him around the back of the head again and he glared at her.

The four girls stood outside the classroom with their new scheduals, waiting for their new teacher to come. Soon enough a man with scruffy silver hair that covered his left eye, the visable one was black. The lower half of his face was covered by a black mask.  
"Hey girls, welcome to Konoha..."  
"You're late..." Sakura spoke first out of the girls.  
"Sakura, don't worry. He's late all the time..." Hinata spoke before Kakashi got a chance to.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah..." Kakashi turned to Hinata.  
"You must be Hinata then?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Tsunade told me all about you, just for future preference, don't talk about what you 'see' around normal people. They might get just a bit creeped out."  
"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, it was out of habit."  
"Don't worry, now should we go in?"  
The girls nodded and followed the man into the room. Once they were all in Naruto cheered and Ino slammed her head against her desk, quietly cursing to herself.  
"Hey class..."  
"You're late! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed at the man cutting him off.  
"Well there was an old lady who needede he..."  
"We've heard it all before!" Ino was next to shout at the man.  
"Alright then, anyway today we have four new students. They have all been homeschooled up until now so please make sure you treat them well and help them get used to this new enviroment." He turned to the girls. "If you would, please introduce yoursleves and tell us what you like." Sakura stepped forward.  
"Hi, I'm Sakura and I like the outdoors."  
"Why is your hair pink?!" A redheaded girl shouted from the back. She wore thick rimmed, black glasses that covered her crimson eyes.  
"I don't know, I was born with it..."  
"Well I think it looks tacky!" Sakura glared at the girl and Tenten placed a hand on the pinkettes shoulder, calming her down.  
"Yo, I'm Tenten and I like weapons and am pretty skilled at using them..." She looked at the redhead and smirked. "And I love the sky." Hinata was next.  
"Hello, I'm Hinata and I like the ocean."  
"Hiya, I'm Shiro and I like thunderstorms and high places."  
"Are you even old enough to be here?" A blonde girl who sat next to the red head shouted at her. Her purple eyes lit up in amusement. Shiro smirked.  
"No, I am still only fifteen, but because I am a prodigy I was put up a year." The girl frowned and lent back into her seat in an annoyed manor.  
"Well Sakura could you sit next to Sasuke, the gloomy boy near the hyper nuckle head." Sakura walked over to a empty seat next to a boy with unruley raven hair and deep onyx eyes. He spared her a single glance and looked back to the front.  
"What?!" the red head shrieked at the back of the class. "How come she gets to sit next to MY Sasuke-kun?!" She put a strong amount emphasis on the my.  
"It's one of the only empty seats Karin."  
"Whatever..." Shiro and Hinata chuckled quietly.  
"Hinata can you sit next to the nuckle head next to Sakura?"  
"Sure, Kakashi-sensei." She sat down next to him and he smiled at her. A faint blush dusted her pale cheeks.  
"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Hinata..."  
"You're really pretty..." Her blush deepened.  
"T-thank you..."  
"Now Tenten can you go sit next to Neji, he is the boy with the long brown hair at the back."  
She nodded and went to the back sitting next to a boy with long dark brown hair and pupiless pearl eyes.  
"Hi." The boy simply nodded back.  
"And Shiro, can you go sit between Kiba and Ino. The boy with the tattoo's and the girl with the loud mouth."  
"O-Kay!" She skipped over and sat next to a boy with shaggy brown hair and slit black eyes. He had a red fang tattoo on each of his cheeks. "Hiya!" The girl whopointed out her age glared at the bck of her head and Shiro turned around and stuck her tongue out at the girl.  
"Hey, I'm Ino, and the girl glaring at you is Guren. Don't mind her, she just has a major obssession with Kiba." Kiba turned around and gave Shiro a toothy grin.  
"Yeah and you will never believ how annoying it is... it's nice to meet ya by the way."  
"Nice to meet you too... Why do you smell of wet dog?" Ino burst out laughing and Shiro had an innocent look on her face.  
"Ahh I was bathing my dog Akamaru this morning and he kind of dragged me in."  
"You have a dog?"  
"Yup, would you like to meet him?"  
"Yes! Definatly, I love dogs!... Wait I thought animals weren't allowed on campus."  
"I'm friends with the principles son so he let me have him in the dorms."  
"Awe, I wish I could of brang Silver with me..."  
"Silver?"  
"Yeah she's a wolf hybrid."  
"Wow..."  
The pair continued their conversation on dogs, while Sakura pulled out her schedual and looked it over. Her mouth dropped and she looked over to Hinata who had a blank face. She too was looking at the paper.

1st Period - Homeroom  
2nd Period - Advanced Med.  
3rd Period - Sports  
4th Period - Art  
LUNCH  
5th Period - Dance  
6th Period - Marriage and Family

"Oh shit..." Naruto turned to Sakura with a questioning look.  
"What's up?"  
"I got put into Marriage adn Family class." The boy laughed.  
"Oh me and teme got put in that class too, apparantly we need to work on our social skills and it will help."  
"Who's teme?"  
"Oh sorry, that's Sasuke."  
"Ahh, I have a strange feeling I am really going to hate this class."  
"Proberly, let's see the rest of your schedual?" She passed him the paper and he suddenly went bug eyed. "Holy shit, where is all your normal classes, like Japanese or Maths?!"  
"We have already passed all of that." Hinata leant over and smiled softly.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep, have you got any other lessons with me and Sakura?"  
"Um yeah, Sports and that's it."  
"That's a shame, it would of been nice to have more lessons with you." It was Naruto's turn to blush and he did so heavily.

Tenten sat bored at the back of the class as she looked at her friends all talking animatedly with the people sat next to them. She turned to Neji and smacked her head against the table and groaned, finaly gaining the boys attention.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"All my friends get to sit next to interesting people and I get you." Neji frowned.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"You're boring."  
"I am not!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes..."  
"Prove it!"

"I knew it!" Tenten smirked at her triumph and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. A image of Hinata suddenly flashed through her mind and she stared at the boy with eyes wide. "What's your last name?"  
"Hyuga, why?"  
"I was just wondering..."


	3. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling the end of Homeroom and the girls all gathered their stuff and headed off to their next lesson, Advanced Med. They were placed at the back of the class and taught by a woman with short black hair and matching black eyes, named Shizune. The class went pretty quickly and Shiro had slept through all of it. Hinata shook the small girl awake and then the four headed off to sports. Ino ran up to them.  
"Hey girls, do you have a change of clothes for sports?" Shiro shook her head and Ino grabbed her wrist and pulled towards her changing room locker. The others followed close behind. "I just happen to have many spares because I like to have a change for every day of the week, but for now I'll let you borrow them seeing as you're new!"  
"Thanks, Ino was it?" Sakura thanked the girl as she passed her a t-shirt and pair of shorts.  
"Yeah, I think you and Tenten will fit the best in my clothes because you look around the same size as me, but I do think they'll be a bit too big on Shiro because she is so small and the top might be a bit too tight around Hinata's chest but other than that they should do for now."  
"Thanks again."  
"I think we are all going to be really good friends. We can go shopping together and borrow each others clothing and everthing! Sakura you look to be a 34b for the boobs and a size 8 for everything else. I think Tenten is more of a 34c and also a size 8 so I think we'll be okay their but Hinata you seem to be a 32e so you'll be a little harder to shop for so you'll be a size 10 for the top but for the bottom you'll be perfect! Now Shiro you seem to be a 32d and a size 6 everywhere else so I think you'll be the hardest to shop for because most of the places I know only stock very little size 6 clothing, but I think we can make it work." Ino finaly took a breath and the four girls were each looking at their chests in amazment.  
"How did you know all that?" Tenten snapped out of it first and questioned the talkitive girl.  
"Oh I go shoppin a lot so I have pretty much memerised all the sizes and messurements perfectly so I can look atsomeone and instantly tell all their sizes."  
"Wow..." Sakura stared down at Shiro in shock.  
"Shiro, since when have your boobs been bigger than mine?"  
"I dunno? Hinata is the one who usually measures me and gets me my bra's."  
While the girls got dressed they were engaged in a long conversation with Ino. As Ino said, her clothes fit Tenten and Sakura perfectly and the chest was just a little tight on Hinata. On Shiro the top fell off her shoulder slightly and she had to tuck the top into the shorts to stop them from falling down. She looked undeniably adorable.  
"Awe, Shiro you look so cute!" Hinata cooed at the girl and gave her a suffocating hug.  
They left the changing rooms and walked over to the field, where the boys were already waiting for therest of the girls. Shiro skipped over to Kiba.  
"Kiba!" He turned around to the girl and grinned.  
"Hey, tiny, Ino lend you her clothes?"  
"Yeah how'd you know?" He pointed at her chest where Ino's name was printed over the left breast in a very fancy, glittery font. "Oh that says her name..."  
"Yeah, can't you read?"  
"No... wait why where you looking at my chest?" She smirked as he blushed. "Kiba, I didn't think you'd be a perve!"  
"I am not!"  
"Then why were you looking at my boobs? Huh?"  
"I'm a guy!" She laughed a his response and grinned.  
"I'll let you off this once! But if I catch you doing it again, there will be a punishment!"  
"Of course your highness." He bowed mockingly and the pair laughed at each other.  
Hinata watched the pair with loving eyes and smiled.  
"Looks like Shiro's made a fri..." Ino placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head.  
"Shhh, don't say that word, it might drop him in the friendzone!"  
"Friendzone?"  
"Something boys get put in by girls who only see them as friends."  
"Oh, whats the big deal?"  
"Can't you see? They are practically made for each other!"  
"Oh..."  
"Hey Hinata! Come over here!" Naruto called Hinata over and the girl blushed slightly.  
"Hmmm, try not to friendzone Naruto." Ino smirked evily and skipped off to Sakura and Tenten happily, leaving Hinata blushing madly. In the end Naruto grabbed the girls wrist and draggedher over to where he was previously.

"Alright you filthy maggots! Today we are just going to do some mixed gender track!" A woman, named Anko, with dark purple hair pulled back into a spikey pony tail shouted at the students, earning many groans and moans. Her brown eyes narrowed and she looked down at her keyboard. "Up first will be Sasuke, Naruto..." The pair smirked at each other. They were obviously rivals. "...Karin, Guren, Tenten, Sakura, Lee and Neji." A boy with bowl cut shiney black hair jumped up and walked over to Sakura and got down on one of his knees.  
"Sakura you are a goddess sent from the heavens..." All four girls stiffened at the word goddess. "If I win this race will you be my girlfriend?!" Sakura took a step back and shook her head.  
"Sorry but, no..."  
"I will not let this rejection put me down, I will keep trying until you fall in love with me!" Anko grabbed the boy by the ear and pulled him back.  
"Lee, leave the girl alone."  
Sakura leant over to Tenten and whispered quietly. "Let one of the boys win so you know your not going to fast." Tenten nodded and smirked.  
"Only for you Sakura, I will come second."  
"Good."  
The eight people lined up on the track and got into their stances ready for running. Karin turned to Sakura with a smirk on her face.  
"Well pinky, good luck. I'm on the track team so you're gonna need it.!" The red head laughed in a high pitched manor and Sakura gagged.  
Anko blew her whistle and they were all off. Sasuke and Naruto were in the front with Tenten close behind, followed by Lee, Neji, Sakura, Karin and Guren at the back. Moments later Anko blew the whistle again and the race had finished. The scores where...  
1st - Sasuke  
2nd - Tenten  
3rd - Sakura + Naruto  
4th - Lee  
5th - Neji  
6th - Karin  
7th - Guren  
Lee marched up to Sasuke and pointed at him enthusiastically.  
"Uchiha Sasuke! You are a worthy rival! We shall see who shall win the beautiful cherry blossoms heart!"  
"Hn" Was Sasuke's only reply and her walked off leaving Lee looking like an idiot.  
Karin was flushed red and she began to march over to Sakura shouting a load of utter nonsense at the poor pinkette.  
"You cheated! There is no way you could of beaten me!"  
Sakura shifted her foot slightly and the ground unnoticable shifted beneath Karin's foot and the girl face planted the floor, letting off a squeal moments later. Sakura smirked and Tenten walked over placing a hand on the girls back.  
"You know Tsunade said not to use our gifts in front of humans." She whispered quietly.  
"Ahh, but I didn't, I simply moved my foot and she fell over."  
"You, are a genius. We can use magic but not so people can see!"  
"Yup!" The pair sat down and Shiro and Hinata looked over at Sakura knowingly.  
"Now, the next lot is Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru..." A lazy looking boy stood up and Ino's eyes unconiously followed him. His dark brown hair was pulled up into a spikey pony tail and his eyes looked like he had just woke up. Sakura nudged Ino with a sly smirk on her face.  
"So who's that?" Ino snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Sakura.  
"Oh that's just Shikamaru. We grew up together."  
"Ahhh..."  
"...Shiro, Hinata..."


	4. Chapter 3

The girls were now in third period art and Shiro was no where to be seen. Sakura leant over to Hinata with a confused look.  
"Have you seen Shiro?" Hinata quickly looked around and her jaw dropped for a second.  
"She was with us just a second ago... She must of wandered off when we were coming from the changing rooms." Sakura and Hinata both looked to Tenten who seemed to be listening to something. She shook her head and looked at the staring girls.  
"Hey girls, did you know there's a storm coming?"  
"What?!" The two goddesses shouted in unison gaining the teachers attention.  
"Excuse me girls, I know you're new but please do not interupt my lesson again." The teacher was named Kurenai and had shaggy black hair with crimson eyes.  
"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Sakura apologised for the two and then instantly turned to Tenten. "When will this storm arrive?"  
"In a few minuets..." Hinata suddenly jumped up from her seat and ran out of the class room. Kurenai just watched as the girl did so and turned back to the board talking about different typesof shading.

Shiro sat on the schools roof, playing with a small fireball in her hands. A loud crack of thunder boomled through the sky and she etinguished the flame and stood up as water began to pour down from the sky. She turned to look at the now opened door where Hinata stood, a small smile on her pink lips.  
"I knew I would find you in a place like this, why'd you dissapear?"  
"I know it's only been a few hours but I already miss not having to hide."  
"Ahh... you seem to get on well with Kiba..."  
"Oh, yeah. He seems nice and smells like home..."  
"It's good you've found someone to go to if none of us are around."  
"I've only just met the boy!"  
"Yeah but you already seem comfortable around him!" Hinata smiled and looked at Shiro who was now soaked through, but she didn't seem to notice at all.  
"Fine... I guess we better go to class then..."  
"Nahh, we'll catch up with the girls later, for the time being I think we should mess with this storm!"  
Shiro broke out into a grin and pulled Hinata out into the rain.  
"Sounds like a plan, how much?"  
"Just enough to freak that Guren girl out. I can tell she is going to be a pain in your pretty little tush!" Shiro's grin widened and she raised her hands above her head. Her black eye shifted to match her left scarlet one and the air around her grew warm. Lightning flashed in the palms of her hands, creating a loud clap of thunder to accompany it. She tossed the lightning up into the sky and many blue forks scattered the now dark cloudly sky. Hinata soon raised her hands up and the rain began to come down in sheets. Shiro caught the sound of some girls screaming and laughed at the sound.  
"I suppose that our time here might not be that bad whilst we're here."  
"That's more like the Shiro I know!"

Everyone in art class jumped at the first clap of thunder and Sakura glance to the window seeing the bright blue lightning. A small smirk ghosted her lips as she worked on her sketch.  
"I think Hinata found Shiro..."  
"I think that is obvious Sak's." Tenten looked up from her sketch for a second and began to shade in the sky of her sketch to match the one outside. "You know the weather's going to suddenly be perfect by the time we get to lunch."  
"Of course..." Another flash of lightning filled the room and the lights blue out, leaving everyone in the dark. Some of the girls screamed at the sudden change and Guren, who happened to be in the class was the loudest of them all. Sakura covered her ears at the high pitched sound. "God, I am glad I wasn't the girl stood next to her. She would of killed my eardrums if she was any louder."


	5. Chapter 4

The rain stopped just as Tenten and Sakura left the building and a knowing smirk spread across each of their faces. They spotted a large wilted cherry blossom tree and Sakura frowned at the sight of it. She dragged Tenten over and placed her hand on the tree's trunk.  
"Tenten, the tree is hurt..."  
"No ones around. You can do it." Sakura closed her eyes and a soft green glow enveloped her dainty hands. The tree's branches instantly perked up and strenght coursed through it. The leaves all filled out, brightening in colour and pale cherry blossom buds scattered themselves across the tree. They bloomed into large flowers varing in many shades of pink and a few white buds remained. She took a step back and admired her work. The tree was magnificently beautiful and Sakura's pride blossomed within her.  
"What do you think?"  
"She's perfect!" A twig snapped from the other side of the tree and both girls stiffened. The boy known as Sasuke looked at the tree stonicly and moved his gaze to Sakura knowingly. Tenten cursed and a paniced expression covered Sakura's face. Sasuke ran a pale hand through his wet hair and locked his gaze with the pinkettes.  
"What the hell was that?" Sakura took a step back and Tenten sighed.  
"I can't believe we got busted on our first day..." Sasuke's face was void of emotion and Sakura laughed nervously.  
"I can sort of explain but..." Shiro suddenly appeared, now completely dry, next to the pink haired girl and looked Sasuke up and down.  
"You must be Sasuke, I'm Shiro."  
"Hn, What I want to know is how she..." He pointed at Sakura. "Was able to bring this tree back after it has been dead for the past sixteen years." Shiro looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow and Hinata walked over, placing a hand on both girls shoulders.  
"He won't give in, we might as well just tell him..."  
"But Tsunade said..." Tenten cut Sakura off with a wave of her hand and gestured for Sasuke to sit. He did so along with the other girls.  
"I did some reasearch and he is from one of those families..."  
"Seriously?" Sakura and Shiro questioned and the brunette replied with a quick nod.  
"Well shit..." Hinata smacked the youngest girl around the back of the head.  
"Language!"  
"Sorry... Sakura do you want to explain?" The girl nodded.  
"It's my fault so I'll do the talking." She turned to Sasuke who was Sat waiting for her to talk. "My friends and I, don't come from here. We come from a realm where gods reside."  
"Do you take me for an idiot?"  
"Let me continue... Us four are still in training to become fully fledged goddess, call us fledglings if you like. We were each taken from our birth parents at a young age in order to keep our kind a secret."  
"Do you really expect me to believe this nonsence?" Shiro glared at him and her continued to listen.  
"There are only families in this realm that know the truth behind our existance. The members of these familes can easily live in either realm and are known as demigods. One of the families is gifted with eyes that can see anything, called the byakugan. This is the family Hinata comes from. The other family is gifted with eyes that can enter peoples minds and is extreamly good at casting illusions. This is known as the sharingan." Sasuke stiffened.  
"The sharingan is my families blood trait..." Sakura nodded and continues.  
"Demigods, like us, are immortal except they can chose not to be. You, I believe are one of them."  
"You're crazy. What are you? Like the Goddess of plants?"  
Sakura chuckled and shook her head.  
"No, I am the soon to be Goddess of Nature and Healing. I have the elemantal gift of earth." She gestured to the tree and Sasuke rose a dark eyebrow.  
"You are going to need to do more than... Holy shit!" A vine of ivy slowly creeped up his leg and he batted it off. The plant seemed to look hurt and curled up on itself.  
"Be gentle with her..." Sakura gently stroked the leaf and it wrapped itself up her arm.  
"Her?"  
"Plant's are alive and each of them has a spirit. This little one is a female spirit."  
She gestured for him to take the vine and he carefully took it. The plant wrapped around his arm tightly.  
"That's just creepy..."  
"Wait until fire starts talking to you, now that is something to be freaked out about." Sasuke looked at Shiro with a questioning look after her comment and turned to Sakura for an explanation.  
"Shiro is going to be the Goddess of Beasts and the Hunt. She has power over the element fire but due to her other gift of spirit, somethings tend to talk back. Oh and the mad lightning earlier was her doing too."  
"Let me show you, it might be easier to take in if you see it with your own eyes." Shiro glance around and blew into her hands. A blue flame sparked to life and she rested it on her knee. She poked it and a pair of black marks like eyes appeared in the flame.  
"Hey, I was sleeping!" A small voice came from the flame and Sasuke's shell cracked slightly showing pure amazment.  
"You can touch him, he wont burn you unless he turns green... Hold out your hand." Shiro scooped up the flame and dropped it into Sasuke's waiting hands. "I call them flamlings, you can keep him. He won't die unless I do so he's here to stay. I warn you now they can get quite annoying."  
"You can say that again, I had four of them telling me off the other day for waking them up too early." Sakura suddenly came out with and the blue flame chuckled and looked up at Sasuke.  
"You must be my papa! What's my name?" Sasuke looked at Shiro confused and the girl nodded to him.  
"Um, Aoi..."  
"Sounds funky..."  
"How am I going to take him anywhere?"  
"I can help with that!" Tenten leaned forward and a small ball of air formed in her hand. Once it dissappeared a small silver locket was left behind with a uchiwa fan engraved into it. She opened it and dropped it into Sasuke's free hand. "I got your clans symbol right, didn't I?"  
The boy nodded and the flame hoped into the locket and somehow closed it of it's own accord.  
"Don't wake me, I'm going to sleep!"  
"I'm going to be the Goddess of War and Sky by the way. Like them I also am gifted with an element which happens to be air. I also have power over metal." Sasuke nodded taking everything in surprisingly well. He didn't think anything could be stranger that the talking blue flame. "And Hinata is to be the Goddess of Beauty and the Sea. Her element is water so if you don't want it to hail, don't piss her off. She tends to freeze things."  
"Yeah like me..." Sakura mumbled and Sasuke leant back against the tree.  
"That's a lot to take in..."  
"Oh we know, when Shiro found out about it she didn't believe us until she accidently set fire to my bedroom. She was only four."  
"I miss that bedroom, you're new one is better though Sakura."  
"Yeah but it's not like I get to go back to it for a while."  
"Oh yeah."


	6. Chapter 5

The girls had just finished explaining everything to Sasuke when Karin stormed over, Guren on her tail. She looked the girls over and settled her crimson gaze on Sasuke, pushing her chest and butt out dramaticaly.  
"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing with these sluts? And why aren't you with me?" Karin attempted to put on a suductive voice and failed terribley making Sakura and Tenten gag. Shiro sat with a confused expression on her face and turned to Hinata.  
"Hina?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's a slut?"  
"A girl who... um... has lots of sex with different people at different, or the same time."  
"Oh that's good because we obviously aren't sluts then seeing as we are all virgins!" The small girl grinned innocently and Karin laughed.  
"Yeah like anyone would believe that!"  
"Oh I'm sorry we haven't had sex with roughly three different guys... today that is."  
Karin's eyes widened and Shiro smirked knowing she had hit the mark.  
"I-I have not! Tell them Sasuke!"  
"How am I meant to know who you've shared a bed with. Nearly the whole male side of the school claims they have and several of the girls too." Sasuke nodded to the goddesses and stood up and left. Karin blushed a fierce red and glared at the small girl.  
"Listen here tiny, if you even think about going after Sasuke-kun, I will make your life a living hell!"  
"Oh, It's not me you should be worried about. I have my sights set on someone else." She glanced at Guren and her smirk widened. Guren noticed and glared at the girl.  
"Fine, but if any of you even think about taking my Sasuke-kun, you're going to wish you were never born."  
"Sure, sure. whatever you say. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to speaking with my friends." Sakura gestured for the red head to go away. Karin turned to leave and Sakura pushed some hair from her face, the corners of her mouth turned up by the slightest. One of the tree roots unnoticingly raised causing Karin to trip and make a fool of herself in front of everyone leaving the school building for lunch. She quickly stood back up, brushed her skirt clear of dirt and strutted off, Guren at her side.  
"Sakura, now that was just mean!" Hinata tapped the girls forehead and let outa small giggle.  
"What? I can't help it, she just gets on my nerves!" The four girls laughed.  
"SAKURA! TENTEN! HINATA! SHIRO! Here you all are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ino bounded over to them and dropped to the floor in a sitting position.

After lunch the girls had gone to dance class with Ino and the time passed to quickly for their liking. They headed towards Marriage and Family class with Ino who also had to attend the class, saying something about her being far to up front with people forcing her to take the class. They entered the room to find Kakashi sat behind a desk with his feet up, reading an orange book. He was surprisingly not late for once. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba were all scattered about the room.  
The room was set out so that was only five tables, each able to hold two people. Kakashi's desk was at the front and in front of it were three of the desks and behind that were the other two. A large red curtain was drawn over the back of the classroom hiding something from their view. Shiro skipped over to Kakashi and looked at the book.  
"What you reading?"  
"Icha Icha Paradise."  
"Is it good?"  
"Very..."  
"Hinata can you read me this book tonight?" Hinata blushed like crazy.  
"I-I-I d-don't th-think thats a-a good i-idea!"  
"Why not?"  
Hinata leant down and whispered something in Shiro's ear causing the girl to blush slightly. She turned to Kakashi and whispered as she walked passed him.  
"Pervert!" The man smirked beneath his mask and closed his book, storing it away in his pocket.  
"Well, that's everybody. I bet you all don't want to be here."  
"NO!" All ten of them shouted in unison, including Shikamaru.  
"Well tough, I am going to put you into partners and you are going to stay in those partners until you graduate. Sakura you're with Sasuke, Ino you're with Shikamaru, Hinata you're with Naruto, Tenten you're with Neji and Shiro you're with Kiba. During these classes you are all expected to act like couples within your partners and you'll be given many challenges."  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Kakashi laughed at the thought that this class were strangly all in sync.  
"But Shikamaru's so lazy!"  
"Troublesome woman..."  
"Damn, I'm stuck with the most boring one here!"  
"And I'm stuck with a panda."  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun, are you okay with this?"  
"Hn"  
"Am I the only one happy with this arrangement?"  
"Nope! I'm with you on this one Kiba!"  
"YES! I'm with Hinata! The most awsome and beautiful girl in the school!No world!"  
Thump...  
"Hinata! What do I do? She fainted!" Naruto squealed dramatically and hovered over Hinata in a paniced manor.  
"Shiro, I thought you said she'd stopped fainting?"  
"She had... I'll wake her up..." Shiro walked over to the unconcious girl and flicked her on the forehead. The girls pearl eyes flashed open and she bolted into an upright position.  
"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You suddenly fainted and, and..."  
"I-I'm a-alright Naruto, I j-just felt a-a little dizzy..."  
"Shiro, I thought you said she had stopped stuttering too..."  
"She did Tenten, She really did..."  
"Ohhhhh..." All three girls figured out what was wrong with their friend and smiled. "Nevermind..."  
"Now, everyone chose a desk to share with your partner and we shall begin." He walked over to the back of the class and withdrew the curtain revealing a whiteboard with large lettering written across it. Shiro leant over to Kiba.  
"What does it say?"  
"First dates... You really can't read can you?"  
"No it all just looks like a bunch of random squiggles!"  
"Now you mention it, it kind..."  
"For your first challenege, the boys are to take the girls out on a first date. You will be expected to carry it out on Friday after school and you'll each be given a budget to spend. During the time in between now and then you have to find out about your partner and get to know what they like so the date will be perfect! You may start now."  
Kakashi's phone rang and he stepped out of the class. He looked at the caller ID.  
"Hello Tsunade... Yes they are in the class right now... I think it might just work... They will definatly fall by the time they come of age... great... bye..." He flipped the phone shut and chuckled to himself before returning into the room.


End file.
